


CEO of Idiocy

by JSunflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: CEO Kim Yugyeom, CEO Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Dalkyum is here too, Don't worry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, JB gunna produce his own song in dis one, JYP better stop mistreating Got7 or this fanfic could become a reality, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sum Fluff, Undercover Jinyoung, Undercover Yugyeom, also, coco is a QUEEN, first fanfic, follow him on instagram, got5 shipping jingyeom, i tried to be funny :(, lowkey Dalkyum and Coco are judging Got7 tgthr, lowkey everyone is whipped for coco, scandals, they're still all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSunflower/pseuds/JSunflower
Summary: Yugyeom is the CEO of West Side entertainment and is struggling to be more successful than his arch nemesis, PJY entertainment.It's hard when everyone around them, even themselves, seem to be hopeless idiots.It's even harder when Yugyeom and Jinyoung don't even know how to act around one another.orGot7 being Got7 and Jingyeom masking their love for each other with an unbelievable hatred.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 13





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fanfic. I just wanted to see Jingyeom as rival companies and idiots so h e r e y o u g o . Also I go kinda crazy with commas so you'll see a lot that make no literal sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scaaaared...and trash at writing

Yugyeom sighs as he finishes his meeting, disappointed by the statistics and the staff. His best friend, and second in command, Bambam laughs at his obvious dismay.

“What's the plan from here?”

Youngjae had asked, petting his adorable dog Coco (Why Yugyeom lets Youngjae bring his dog is beyond him).

“Harsher restrictions? Shall we focus more on advertising our artists? Perhaps we shift our gears more towards it’s original origins?”

Yugyeom thinks carefully, giving into the habit of biting at his fingers when he’s contemplating. The meeting they had just held was supposed to be the biggest deciding factor on how the company would be handled this year but the statistics were not as satisfying as they had hoped.

“Right now we’re barely beating PJY in popularity in Korea, they have better conditions for their trainees / idols, and their profit is estimated to be a great deal bigger than ours, but we still have more locations than they do in more countries as well. Bambam, perhaps you can check on the companies in Thailand?”

Bambam looks out from his tinted sunglasses.

“So...Go back to my old job but still get a hefty paycheck? Sure.”

“Okay and then, Youngjae can visit the ones we have in Korea, those two countries make up majority of our buildings. If any don’t meet up to standard, I say shut them down.”

The two other men are a little shocked at that, even Coco is taken aback.

“Perhaps, if you’re being so serious”

Youngjae says.

“Why not visit the Korean locations yourself? I can fly out to the countries that have the remainders. We’ll take notes, evaluate them, get someone to do some math for us, maybe see a movie after?”

“Ooo, I like thaaaat! It'll be like a whole thing for us”

Bambam chimes in, hyping up the idea with his whole body. Yugyeom has not let his serious gaze falter once, it being one of those rare times his friends find him to be unreadable.

“Which movie though? If it’s a bad one I’m not accepting this idea”

“Then you choose!”

Yugyeom breaks out into a smile as they all let out a cheer for a day well done. It seems as if Coco is more capable to run this company than anyone else in the building.

Jinyoung has tried and tried to explain to everyone in his board that scandals, while still traction, is bad traction but no one seems to be listening to him, per usual.

“We don’t want PJY to go down as a company that can’t handle their entertainers! Scandals are temporary but if we nurture our artists to be loved by all of Korea, it won’t matter what they do.”

“While that is true, a dating scandal is always spicy. Just give some of them each other’s phone number and, bam! They get to be in love and we get to pay for an upgraded coffee machine”

Jackson interjects, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Even Mark, Jinyoung’s most trusted advisor, stands against him.

“Right now West Side is beating us in locations so we need more money to pay for the expansion of PJY across Korea, even the world. I think this will not only get people talking about PJY but will distract them from West Side’s current scandal”

Jinyoung thinks to West Side and their scandal that’s been everywhere on the news. Apparently a trainee and an idol had been dating, a very popular idol who had been known to be publicly dating another singer in the company. The cheating scandal is all anyone can talk about regarding West Side Entertainment and that’s exactly what Jinyoung doesn’t want, to be subjugated to a scandal.

“Okay, here, we set up a scandal right as Impteen makes their comeback so it would have to be one of those girls, we can say she’s dating one of the actors in the acting branch, perhaps Hong Gildong since he’s on a high in his career? They don’t even have to date we just have to make people think they are.”

The elaborate plan, all credit to Jackson, has got Mark and Jaebum nodding and smiling in agreement once again.

“I don’t really see the big deal we’ve had scandals before that have somewhat spiraled out of control since they were so spontaneous but, this time, we’ll have a lot more leverage.”

“And hopefully a lot more beverage”

Jackson interjects, really drilling in that they need a knew coffee machine.

Jinyoung is still displeased by all of this but, sometimes, he needs to just give into his Board of Idiots to make them happy (Like a mom giving her kids candy and affirmation of a sucky drawing by hanging it up on the freezer).

“Okay, we’ll go with Jackson’s idea”

They all cheer.

“But”

They all stop.

“This is all your guy’s responsibility, I’m going to do what I think is best for my company”

“And what’s that?”

Mark plays along, knowing Jinyoung, he’s most likely going to do a poll or run some numbers again and act like he just saved a kid from a burning building...... but this is also the man that signs his paychecks so he practices his impromptu when given an opening.

“I’ll inspect West Side’s company...undercover...”

Jinyoung grabs his coffee and turns to leave, almost dramatically. Jinyoung really does have the makings of an actor, makes sense since he made PJY entertainment specifically for actors (branching off into other things once stabilized). The door shut with a light click leaving the Board to talk among themselves.

“He really thought he did something there didn’t he?”

Jaebum asks, they all nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only makes sense that coco runs a company like, that dog already has a clothing line....chanel who?? versace could never! Loius vuitton is crying in their seasonal bags! Gucci has gotten rid of all their ugly wrestling lukin masks! Coco walked so that luxury brands could try to jog.


	2. Disguised pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is going under disguise! y a y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get the ball rolling and now it won't stop :((((

Yugyeom decides that today would be no better than any other to visit the Korean buildings, not that he had anything else to do. Youngjae and Bambam having flown to the others scattered in Asia. Apparently, to Yugyeom’s disbelief, Bambam had talked to the branch manager’s to make this an ‘undercover mission’. Youngjae let out an excited giggle when finding out he would be going undercover as a singing coach (even though that was practically his job already). Yugyeom thought it was a joke when Bambam told him he would go undercover as a secretary but his laugh was cut short when he was handed a tacky looking suit, thick brim glasses, and an employee card. 

“I talked to the head of all the West Side buildings that we were training a secretary Yugyeom, a vocal coach Youngjae and a potential candidate for manager in foreign relations, me.”

Bambam explained as they awaited their flight to be prepared together, eating at West Side’s petite cafe (This waste of money actually being Yugyeom’s idea for once), Coco yipping in her surprisingly flashy carrier.

“Why is your’s so fancy? And why am I a secretary? I’ll be where everyone can see me and potentially recognise me!”

“Nobody would believe that the CEO of West Side would look so young, besides, very few people outside the industry would recognise you”

“Yeah, especially with those glasses, you’ll be like a new person”

Yugyeom knows Youngjae is only agreeing to this because he gets to where the single coolest looking suit Yugyeom has ever seen, it’s very expensive looking, much more than Yugyeom’s.

“Well, we should go to the plane soon Youngjae.”

Bambam says, stretching his body to brace himself for his very abundant amount of luggage. Coco lets out an extra sharp yip.

“You too, Coco. You’re the only girl in my life”

Yugyeom walks them all the way to the plane, maybe that’s why they’re broke, because Bambam convinced them that a private plane would be profitable in a very convoluted way.

“Here’s to West Side!”

The two shout as they board the plane, Yugyeom remaining a safe distance away. Yugyeom yells a very final and drowned out.

“Here’s to West Side!”

So Yugyeom’s here, trying on his outfit that’s a part of this amazingly stupid plan. He whines to Dalkyum, cuddling him close as he contemplates his life. His penthouse feels lonely, usually he’s in his office or at a “meeting” with Bambam and Youngjae. He only really comes here to sleep and, occasionally, eat. He pets Dalkyum, glad his brother is kind enough to take care of the pup while he’s away. 

“You’re the only thing keeping me coming back to this empty home, Dalkyum.”

They cuddle on his couch, much more hard and chic than it is comfortable much like everything else in Yugyeom’s house.

“I should start bringing you to work! You can hang out with Coco, maybe you’ll get a girlfriend, huh?”

Dalkyum remains unresponsive before struggling a bit to leave Yugyeom’s arms. Yugyeom lets the dog go, listening to the light pitter of his paws on the hardwood floor.

“You’re right she’s too old for you”

Yugyeom gets up, hit with the reminder that he is so lonely not even his dog wants to hang out with him anymore. 

“Dalkyum, I’m going to leave, be good while I’m gone!”

Yugyeom finishes a note he had left in the middle of writing. It was the usual, thanking his brother for keeping the house a little more cozy when he came to check up on Dalkyum, implying that they should meet for dinner some time because the loneliness is a little overwhelming, the usual. 

He leaves it on the kitchen island as he grabs his employees card and wraps the necklace part of it around his neck.

~

He gets to the first building, the farthest because he wants to knock out those ones first. It looks a little rough on some edges but that’s not the most important factor. Yugyeom doesn't really care how nice the facility looks on the outside, or even the inside, he just hopes that artists who have a genuine passion and drive are being treated well.

Statistically, according to the polls they held with their trainees, the trainees here feel the most satisfied with the training and management at this rinky dinky place than any other location. That makes Yugyeom happy. He’s experienced what it’s like to be a trainee before establishing his own company, his own experience driving him to do so. He wants the truly ambitious people to be treated the right way, not stuck in a repeating hell hole as their dreams only seem to get more and more hopeless. He’s excited to see where the products of his own work have led him.

Then Yugyeom reads his employee card.

“Park Yugyeom”

Bambam must’ve been the biggest idiot alive. Why even make him an alibi if it still has his first name? (which is pretty unique). Worst of all, why make his surname Park. He knows it’s a very generic surname, just like his actual one, but it’s also the same as….Park Jinyoung. As in PJY entertainment Park Jinyoung, as in the man he hates (also the man his friends tease him for liking...WHICH HE DOES NOT) the man that annoys him to no end when they meet, the man who goes out of his way to talk trash about West Side in every interview. Why Park? Why not anything else? 

The thought of PJY sours Yugyeom’s mood, the man plaguing his mind like a disease the entirety of his introduction tour (A very handsome disease, but no). 

“Mr. Park”

“Don’t call me that”

The lady looks scared at the intimidating tone of Yugyeom’s voice. That’s what makes Yugyeom more wary of his current situation, he’s undercover, he has to act a role now.

“Call me Yugyeom, I’d much prefer that!”

She softens at that and, in some way, Yugyeom does as well, relaxing as she shows him to the front desk.

“This is where you'll be seated, if someone comes and asks a question you don’t know the answer to just dial me and I’ll be here in a jiffy! Got it?”

Yugyeom nods, taking a seat in the fun wheely chair.

“Thank you….”

He peeks at her name tag, having been completely zoned out at introductions.

“Hana?”

She giggles, almost bashfully. 

“Just call me noona, hmm? You look at least a couple years younger than I am.”

“Oh, ok then!”

Yugyeom says excitedly, he can’t remember the last time he used honorifics, especially with a girl. He’s so used to everyone seeing him as someone above them that his heart skips a beat in excitement.

“Well, hope this first day treats you well. The email boss got says you start immediately. I’m not worried though, the company must have faith in you to recommend you to us.”

Yugyeom has no idea what Bambam typed in those emails but he thought he was here for the training, but now he’s just being thrown in. He knows this is about to get a little messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it stopped


	3. Disguised pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung isn't quite disguised yet b o o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write of this the more I realise I don't know what I'm doing

It’s a mess, Jinyoung has left his board to their own devices as he came up with his plan and their next meeting is a greater deal of a mess than Jinyoung had predicted.

Poor Jaebum had been chosen to present their advances, maybe they thought Jinyoung would go easier on him, to which they were wrong, and now he's struggling to figure out how a powerpoint works.

“No, hyung, you exited out of the browser again! Just press the forward button!”

“I am!”

“Then why’s it going backwards?”

“Oh my god, you’re holding it upside down!”

“Why did you guys make me do this then?”

The three bickered as Jinyoung tries to make sense of the notes and data Jackson compiled for him, lazily stacked and stapled together to give to Jinyoung (not even in a manila folder). He’s pretty sure the incorporation of stickers wasn’t helping the matter.

“Okay, let me just name the bullet points myself!”

Jackson finally concluded.

“Impteen’s Hyejin said she would be down to date Gildong but so did Impteen’s main vocalist Beomgyu. Personally I ship Gilgyu, I think Beomgyu already acts like a main girl in a drama and Gildong is known for being a main guy in a drama so it would be like a real life drama!”

Jaebum shakes his head.

“I personally like Hyedong, she has the harder image as a rapper so it would make a nice contrast to have charming man Gildong and edgier girl Hyejin! Like, they both have so much vulnerability they could show to the public! This is a chance to let fans know another side of them!”

Jackson and Jaebum continue to argue, which is basically what they’ve been doing this whole meeting except with the exclusion of Mark. That man’s just sipping on his coffee, which Jinyoung really thinks he should start banning or at least restricting because, with how these three act, they don’t need any more fuel.

“What about you both get what you want? They both date him at the same time, find out he’s been two timing and then we have a West Side Story”

The american interjects, obviously referring to West Side’s cheating scandal and not the Oscar nominated musical. 

This is where Jinyoung puts an end to the diddly-daddling.

“No! That's only destructive in the long run, a bad PR move. We can rival West Side without having to stoop to their level.”

Everyone nods, knowing West Side is a trigger that you have to pull strategically when dealing with Jinyoung (unless you’re Mark, who just shoots blanks for the fun of it).

Jinyoung has a deep hatred for West Side, having been rivals ever since they both started their companies. At first it didn’t seem too serious, just friendly competition that neither took too insultingly, more of focusing on their own business. But, soon, they were competing for more and more of the same titles, West Side broke into the acting scene and, in turn, PJY broke into the Idol scene. West Side expanded their buildings, PJY retorted with quality over quantity. PJY gets a bad review or scandal, West Side shoots back with a “Where's the quality now?” 

When Jinyoung had finally come face to face with Kim Yugyeom he knew there was something about him. His heart started beating fast, he felt his ears turn red and he couldn’t stop himself from glaring at the boy, not taking his eyes off him for even a second. It was a special kind of hatred. They’d argue explosively, bicker, banter, mock, anything to satiate their ever growing hatred. That’s why he hates the thought of West Side, because he’ll immediately think of Yugyeom, that younger boy that thinks he’s so cute and all of that. Not if Jinyoung had anything to do with it.

“Is Jinyoung thinking about his boyfriend again?”

Mark teased, always amused at how the usually composed Park Jinyoung would lose it when you even gave a slight praise to West Side. 

Jinyoung isn't so amused, practically fuming (or as Mark likes to say “blushing”) at that.

“You know what, I don’t care what you do as long as it isn’t that! This whole meeting was really just a set up to introduce you to my brilliantly thought out and put together plan.”

The three others look at each other before agreeing to act surprised, as to hype up the man who’s going to pay for Jackson’s long awaited coffee machine.

“Please do go on, genius Park Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung isn’t pleased at the overacting but decides to do just that, walking to the front of the room with his pristine manila folder, sleek brief case and readying the laptop for his powerpoint.

“So…..West Side Entertainment”

He begins, everyone rolling their eyes because, of course it comes down to West Side, it always does.

“They’ve been our sworn enemies the moment we’ve laid eyes on them”

“Actually”

Jaebum interrupts

“I quite like Youngjae he’s nice and has a cute dog, Bambam’s chill too, even Yugyeom’s pleasant when you’re not their trying to get into his pa-”

“Jaebum, I am this close to firing you, so just kiss my ass like you always do, yeah?”

Jinyoung says, aggravated. The amount of times West Side (AKA Yugyeom) has been put in a good light today has got Jinyoung on his last thread of sanity and, now, he’s really wishing to get this horrid meeting over with.

“Anyways, my spectacular plan! So, as you know, I’ll be infiltrating West Side but how? Well, I’ve sent out an email from Yugyeom’s email account to all West Side buildings in Korea saying Yugyeom’s assistant is going to go and make rounds to them. From there I’ll check for any regulation violations, scandals amongst trainees or any private records shared to me. Also,West Side Entertainment does have a higher success rate for trainees and, as much as I hate to admit it, I think I could learn a thing or two from watching their practices.”

“Wait, hold up. How’d you get onto Yugyeom’s email?”

It’s a fair question since, while they teased Jinyoung and Yugyeom for being in love with each other (or rather just pointed out), they never really seemed to be that close in any type of good or positive way.

“Mark, his password is the same for all his accounts and it’s the most predictable password as well. I’d be an idiot if I couldn’t hack into his email”

“Hmmmm, I don’t know, this seems like borderline obsession”

“Whatever, it’s just being well informed”

The three nod, giving him peculiar looks while doing so.

"Well, sorry I'm good at my job! Anyways, since I'm going to be away......it seems you guys will be left in charge. Sound good?"

Suddenly the three men ad lib their support at Jinyoung's brilliant and flawless plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok iGot7s, so this whole 18 situation. We're really clowns aren't we? Like, the 18th is going to come and we're going to be getting down to Entrance of the Gladiators fr.


End file.
